openportalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Gods are shapeshifting, world-altering conscious entities created by the first spirit Kuzo. The Gods' purpose is to steward Magic Forces of Time, Light, Nature, and Spirit, and as such each of the 12 God falls under one of those categories. With each God is associated a legend of their origin. Types of Gods by Rank Luminary Gods (Kings) '''are the figurehead Gods for their respective Magic types. In the Game, they have typically powerful special abilities and will award you with the most points in the Open Portals round given a hand full of Portals in your suit. They also have the strongest powers, variously able to control the flow of time, steal from all players, swap Magic types, or kill/revive the Game’s most powerful cards. '''Protector Gods (Queens) '''have the Game's strongest special abilities as well as a secondary protective power: In addition to their primary powers, the God of Water protects from the God of Fire, the God of Stars protects from the God of Worlds, the Gods of Love protect from the God of Life & Death, and the God of Knowledge protects from the God of Time. '''Trickster Gods (Jacks) '''are mischievous card-burners and shape-shifters. With each Jack played in the Game, a Portal ends up in the discard pile. Trickster Gods also award you with the most offensive points in the Open Portals round (where you can take points off other players’ scores). Types of God by Magic Suit '''Time Gods: '''The Gods of Time, Knowledge, and Synchronicity comprise the Time Gods, the first Gods to exist who control the flow of things, moving Time ahead, freezing it, and even reversing it when needed. '''Light Gods: The Gods of Light, Stars, and Fire comprise the Light Gods. The second Gods to form, the Light Gods are said to represent reality in all its harshness and beauty. These Gods can be merciless, but their generous lending of powers can spark surprise and delight. Natural Gods: '''The Gods of Worlds, Water and Life & Death comprise the Natural Gods. Following the Light Gods, the Natural Gods reflected the consequences of the Universe's delicate balance. Majestic, mountainous and steadfast, the Natural Gods were known to carry out the effects of time's passing without bias. '''Spirit Gods: '''The Gods of Souls, Love, and Dreams comprise the Spirit Gods. Finally, to contend with the complex nature arising from Living Beings, the Spirit Gods formed to give great power and sway to affairs of the heart. The Spirit Gods are slippery, mysterious, and their combined power is unmatched. Origin of the Gods It is said that the Gods were born in sequence the moment Time began, along with the first spirit Kuzo. With each new God came a powerful shift in the Magic Forces that continues to shape the Universe today. '''GOD OF TIME: The first God was the God of Time, who created a rift so powerful it could reverse the flow of time, or skip ahead. GOD OF KNOWLEDGE: '''As the keeper of truth, the God of Knowledge held the distinct power to correct the God of Time’s rift. She had a mysterious connection to the cosmic entities known as the Great Mother and the Fractal Tree. '''GOD OF SYNCHRONICITY: '''From the first two Gods sprung the God of Synchronicity, a trickster who could summon unstable Portals at his whim. GOD OF LIGHT: '''After Time came Light, a three-eyed, blind Luminary God with the power to heal or bring harm. '''GOD OF STARS: '''They say that the creation of the God of Stars, a Protector who ruled over the many bright bodies of the Universe, sealed the fate of all Life. '''GOD OF FIRE: '''The God of Fire was born to tend to the hot, violent side effect of Light & Stars. Fire was an unpredictable, grumpy trickster God with the power to burn at will. '''GOD OF WORLDS: '''Stoic, built of rock, and able control vibrations on the deepest levels, the God of Worlds held the unique power to disturb the very foundations of the Magic Forces. His Luminary strength was tied to the legendary Great Mother and the Fractal Tree. '''GOD OF WATER: '''Protector, collector, and healer, all things liquid flowed to the God of Water. She also held the power to douse Fire. '''GOD OF LIFE & DEATH: '''Another trickster God, the God of Life & Death was dark, mischievous, and not always fair. ''' '''GOD OF SOULS: '''As the keeper of all Spirits, the God of Souls had the unique power to destroy the great spirit Kuzo, or bring the dead back to life. '''GODS OF LOVE: '''The Gods of Love held the fate of hearts in their hands. The twin sisters also held a two-headed snake said to represent the state of Kaaos. Out of their hands, the snake was extremely dangerous. In their hands, it had the power to control Dreams. '''GOD OF DREAMS: '''The most elusive trickster God, the God of Dreams held the power to transform himself into a Portal to distant lands.